


Secrets Always Backfire on Tony Stark

by Elekat



Series: Alice Rogers [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I guess it could stand alone, Starbucks, i'm not a good judge of that sort of thing, this takes place during a different story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elekat/pseuds/Elekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury just wants to know where Captain Rogers Daughter is, Tony is trying to keep her location a secret.<br/>Set during my story, "Night Song"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Always Backfire on Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during the events of Night Song. It could be a stand alone if you'd like it to be, but it would make much more sense after reading Night Song. Set during the end of Chapter 8.

“Stark!” barked a stern, unnerving voice from the doorway of the lab. The man in questioned turned so quickly from where he was working on a new suit, that he could have gotten whiplash. The corner where he was working was littered with energy drink cans and empty pizza boxes. Tony Stark was not impressed with said voice being able to waltz right on into his house like he owned the place.

He was Tony Stark, after all, and nobody should have been able to just come into his house. Hell, his security should have been so good and tight that he shouldn’t have been able to just saunter into his own house without question.

“Hey, isn’t it America’s top spy,” Tony grinned as he wiped his hands down onto his jeans, transferring grease and oil into them. The holographic screens that had been projecting around him vanished from sight within seconds, concealing whatever they had been displaying from sight. “What can I do for you today?”

While Tony sounded as though he was joking around, his voice light like he was just talking to one of his friends, Nick Fury looked like he could bite someone’s head off. That someone was most likely Tony, Fury never had liked him. And while someone would say that the expression on his face showed that he was angry, Tony would have just called it his resting bitch face.

“I went to check on Alice’s tracker today, but it just happened to be _offline_ ,” Tony felt his heart start to beat harder but he made sure he kept a neutral expression. “I have a feeling _you_ have something to do with that.” Tony gave him the best _are-you-shitting-me_ look that he could muster under the circumstances.

“A tracker on a two year old, really? Seriously, Nicky? That’s a tad bit low, even for you.” Tony tisked as he shook his head. “I should get Pepper to show you the door. JARVIS, call Pepper.” It was no secret that Tony had already known about the tracker, this was the type of thing he would know.

Tony turned back around to his work, hoping that Fury would catch his hint. He wanted to pirate dude out there, he couldn’t know anything about this. It had to stay away from SHIELD.

“Mr. Stark, if there is anything you need to tell me about Alice, I’d say it now. You do not want to see me angry. And that will be happening if I have to go find out where that blasted kid is by myself.” Tony continued to refuse to turn around. He did not want to look in that man’s eyes… well eye. Really, he didn’t want to know what the hell was under that eye patch.

So, instead of doing the smart thing of fessing up he shook his head like he was innocent. “Nope, nothing you need to know.”

Of course what he had said was a complete and utter lie. The question was though, how the hell was Tony supposed to tell this man that he may or may not have sent the daughter of a famous American War Hero and the founder of SHIELDs daughter back in time to the 1940s? That was something you did not tell the scary man who ran a government organization.

Fury gave the back of Tony’s head a knowing look, (of course Fury knew something was up, and of course Stark never knew it). “I’ll show myself the door.”

Tony nodded as Fury walked out. He thought he had just dodged a bullet, little did he knew he may have just loaded the gun.

As soon as he was sure the scary man was out of eye sight and hearing range, Tony motioned to JARVIS for all of the screens to be put up again. It only took a second for everything he was looking at the day before to load once again in front of his eyes.

It was true, he wasn’t able to track Alice while she was in the past. Blame it on shotty electronics, blame it on satellites in the 40’s. Granted, it was the first recorded attempt at time travel in the world. A few hiccups were expected.

If Tony was going to be honest, he wasn’t sure if Alice would come back. Or even if she would be able to come back. He just hoped that his father was smart enough to be able to get her back where she belonged, in the 21st century.

* * *

 

Tony had just left a Starbucks, a coffee for him and a latte for Pepper. He was walking over to his car cheerfully when he saw who was in it and the happy smile fell off of his face. He let out a harsh sigh as he continued to climb in as normal, not wanting to disrupt anyone.

“Mr. Stark,” Agent Hill said as she stared straight ahead.

“Agent.” Replied Tony. “You can tell eyepatch that I joined his super-secret boyband so he can just leave me alone now. Really. Seriously. Leave.”

Hill rolled her eyes at his words but didn’t say anything for a few minutes. They both just stared at the unchanging scenery of a Starbucks in front of them. “Captain America has been looking into files at SHIELD.”

Tony glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes. “I wasn’t aware that I needed to know about the coming and going of America’s greatest hero.”

“Yes, well,” started Hill. “You were like him once, looking through things that didn’t concern you. One day you got into something and found out information that wasn’t for you to know. If you catch my drift.”

Tony seemed to know where this was going to go, so he said, “Do you need something? Because I’d like you out of my car.”

“We want to know where little Rogers is. We need proof when we tell Cap that he is a father. Better us to tell her then he read it in a file.” Tony turned to stare at her in shock. He wasn’t aware that Steve was going to find out about Alice. “Where is she Tony?”

If Tony was going to tell the truth, he would have. There was the simple concept though that if SHIELD was aware that time travel could happen, who knew if they would exploit it or not. It was better to be safe on this matter than sorry.

“I don’t know, she just disappeared.” Tony answered carefully as he looked forward again. “Don’t worry about it, I’m looking for her.”

Hill opened the door and stepped out of the car. Before she shut it though, her voice drifted in to Tony. “As are we. You better hope for your safety that you find her before Fury does. He may have your head.”

* * *

 

Of course, Tony’s idea that he would find Alice before Fury did was only a wish. Fury found the little girl before he did.

The men and woman in SHIELDs labs were quite surprised when one fine, November morning, while working on some new top secret weapons, a little girl suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

The girl had appeared in midair, and laid there a bit like a little floating ghost, before falling onto the cement floor with a small thud. Her brown hair flowing around in disarray.

Alarms were pressed and agents were called down to survey the child to make sure she wasn’t an alien. The girl stayed still, laying there in a little heap. She looked almost peaceful.

“Director Fury… we have a small problem…”


End file.
